Tipos de Flores
by SeresLinda
Summary: En una fecha especial se le regalan flores a las Damas ¿Que flores les entregaran los vampiros de ojos dorados a sus Ángeles? Para: Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen y Oveje98
1. Chapter 1

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

Hoy es un día importante para las chicas, según he leído en sus mentes, hoy estaban muy felices.

Habían decidido que el día de hoy celebrarían el comienzo de nuestra familia, ahora que esta completa por fin podemos disfrutar de ella sin ningún amargado como me decían mis hermanos.

Las chicas nos sacaron de la casa desde temprano, querían sorprendernos con una fiesta cuando regresáramos de cazar, pero nosotros no habíamos ido a cazar, sino que salimos rumbo al centro comercial ya que queríamos sorprenderlas tanto como ellas a nosotros.

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos llevarles?-pregunto Emmett

-No se tal vez unas flores-sugirió Jasper

-Me gusta la idea, pero deben ser unas flores muy especiales-dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a una florería u buscamos las flores perfectas para nuestras damas?-le sugerí

-¡Vamos!-grito Emmett muy entusiasmado poco antes de emprender el camino a la florería

Llegamos a una monstruosa florería, la más grande de la ciudad, había de todo tipo de flores y de todos los colores imaginables. Entramos y lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue dar vueltas por la tienda como tontos.

Jamás pensé que comprar flores fuera tan complicado, hay flores tan hermosas que me recuerdan a mis ángeles pero no las quiero solo por ser hermosas quiero encontrar el significado adecuado para ellas.

-Necesitamos ayuda-Fue Jasper el primero en rendirse

-Tienes razón-dije y comencé a buscar un dependiente que fuera experto en flores

-Ya lo encontré-avise feliz y Salí corriendo en busca del dependiente

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-nos pregunto, era un muchacho de no más de 25 años, pero por lo que pude ver ama su trabajo y sabe lo que hace

-Mire, venimos buscando unas flores para nuestras esposas-respondió amablemente Carlisle

"_una de dos o hicieron algo muy malo" "o son unos esposos muy amorosos" _pensó el muchacho

-No sabe si lo hacemos por que hicimos algo muy malo o por que somos muy buenos esposos-les susurre para que solo mis compañeros me escucharan

-Por suerte esta vez es por que somos buenos esposos-dijo Jasper a lo que los cuatro nos reímos bajito

-Claro tenemos una gran variedad, ¿Cómo que buscaban?-nos pregunto amablemente

-Mmmm… el problema es que no tenemos ni idea-respondió Emmett por todos

-Muy bien que tal si cada uno me dice algo de su esposa y yo les recomiendo algo que vaya con ellas-nos sugirió

-Me parece muy bien-le respondí

-Bueno entonces ¿Quién va a empezar?-nos pregunto y los cuatro nos volteamos a ver

-No se peleen-se burlo el chico y los cinco nos echamos a reír

-Esta bien muchachos yo primero-Carlisle fue nuestro primer valiente

-Muy bien hábleme un poco de su esposa ¿Que cosas le gustan?

-Bueno mi Esme adora ser madre sin contar que ama su jardín, ella es una mujer muy amorosa-la descripción de Carlisle era perfecta

-Bueno por el lado de jardín tenemos "La Azalea rosada" que significa "Amor a la naturaleza" sin contar que es muy bonita-dijo el dependiente mientras nos mostraba un ramo de esas flores-ya que es una madre devota tenemos la pequeña "Cincoenrama" que significa "Afecto maternal"-y nos mostro un pequeño ramo de florecillas amarillas

-Me encantan, describen a la perfección a mi amada Esme-dijo Carlisle muy feliz

-Muy bien va uno y faltan tres, ¿Quién será el siguiente?-pregunto mientras anotaba las flores que llevaría el ramo de Esme un una libretita

-Supongo que seré el siguiente-dejo Jasper

-Bueno ¿Cómo es su esposa?

-Mi Alice es la criatura más alegre que pueda existir sin contar que parece un corcel desbocado cuando se mueve-la describió Jasper

-Bueno tenemos "La Centaurea" que significa "Felicidad"-eran unas hermosas flores azules-y tenemos "La Acacia" que significa "Elegancia"-de esta flor había varias forma, pero la que más nos gusto tenia forma de bolita era muy bonita

-Muy acertadas-dijo feliz Jasper y el dependiente anoto las flores de Alice

-Bueno faltan dos ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Yo!-grito Emmett

-De acuerdo-dijo riendo el dependiente-¿Cómo describe a su esposa?

-Mi Rosalie es la mujer más sensual del planeta, es fuerte y muy coqueta-termino Emmett con una mirada no muy apropiada

-Mmmm… para ella tenemos "La Adelfa" que significa "Sensualidad"-y si era una flor muy acorde-tenemos "La Flor de Cactus" que significa "Fortaleza"-a pesar de ser una flor que salió de una cactácea todas las que nos mostro son hermosas- y para terminar esta "La Campanilla" que significa "Coquetería"-eran lindas florecillas de diferentes tonos de azul y morado

-Perfectas para mi Rose-festejo Emmett

-Voy bien solo me falta uno-el muchacho estaba muy feliz, por fin se estaba luciendo

-Bueno yo necesita dos ramos-le explique

-¿Quiénes van a ser las afortunadas?-pregunto curioso pero sin malicia y eso me agrado

-Mi esposa y mi hija-le respondí

-Muy bien usted dirá por cual comenzamos

-Supongo que mi Esposa, mi Bella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es pura y el amor encarnado-no pude describir mejor a mi adorada esposa

-Vaya ella es muy especial-me comento y yo solo pude asentir-para empezar tenemos "La Clematide" que significa "Belleza del Alma"-era perfecta pétalos azules y lagos con el centro morado-seguimos con lo clásico "El Capullo de Rosa Roja" que significa "Pureza" y para concluir tenemos "El Clavel silvestre" que significa "Amor de Mujer"-Todas las flores que me mostro eran todo lo que representaba mi esposa

-La describen a la perfección-le dije mientras lo veía anotar las flores de Bella

-Muy bien solo falta su niña así que dígame algo de ella

-Bien, mi Renesmee es inocente y perfecta como su madre-no había más que decir

-Bueno… creo que a ella le quedaría "La Azucena" que significa "Corazón Inocente"-exacto- y lo que se me acurre ante la perfección que describe es "La Camelia" que significa "Belleza Perfecta"-estaba algo preocupado de que no me gustara su elección pero este chico es todo un adivino

-Me encantan-lo tranquilice

-Que bueno terminamos-dijo feliz, pero de pronto surgió un nuevo pensamiento-¿Me permitirían una recomendación más?-nos pregunto

-Claro-le respondimos los cuatro

-Muy bien, he notado que aman mucho a sus esposas, pero antes de ser lo que son deben de tener muchos recuerdos a su lado así que me gustaría que incluyeran en sus ramos "La flor Adonis" que significa "Recuerdos Amorosos"-y nos mostro unas flores un tanto raras, pero el tenia razón. Los cuatro nos volteamos a ver y sin la necesidad de leerles la mente sabia que estábamos de acuerdo con el muchacho

-¿Sabes?-lo llame- nos encanta tu idea

-¿De verdad? Que bueno, voy a comenzar con sus ramos ahora mismo, pero tardare un poco

-No te preocupes, aun nos faltan cosas que comprar-lo tranquilice

-¡Oh!, muy bien entonces denme media hora y tendré sus ramos terminados-no dijo tas pensarlo bien

-Nos parece muy bien, volveremos en un rato-termino Carlisle y salimos de la florería a buscar unas lindas joyas para nuestras mujeres

-Creo que vamos bien-les dije

-Si, solo nos falta algo de brillo-completo Jasper

-Bueno entonces apurémonos en la joyería-dijo Emmett

-Entonces vamos-concordó Carlisle

Encontramos una gran joyería, muy acogedora y tenia piezas hermosas en las vitrinas.

-Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-nos pregunto el dependiente, era un hombre de edad y muy elegante

-Queremos encontrar unas joyas apropiadas para nuestras esposas-le respondí

-Bien y díganme ¿tienen alguna gema en mente?

-A mi me encantaría una gema rosa-dijo Jasper

-Bueno tengo unas cuantas piezas de cuarzo rosa-dijo y saco unas cuantas cajas de terciopelo, con anillos, pulseras, collares, aretes, gargantillas y brazaletes-¿Por qué no las revisa y después me dice si algo le gusto?-le pregunto amablemente el señor

-Claro gracias

-¿Y ustedes caballeros?

-Yo definitivamente quiero algo en Rubí o Granate-soltó de lleno Emmett

-Claro-respondió el señor y le entrego unas cajitas para que revisara

-¿Ustedes?

-A mi me gustaría ver unas piezas con Esmeraldas-dijo Carlisle

-Muy bien-respondió y le entrego las piezas que tenía con esa joya

-¿Y usted joven?

-Pues a mi me gustaría ver piezas en Fluorita y en Citrino-le respondí

-Wow excelentes elecciones señor-me dijo impresionado el señor no todos conocen esas gemas. Me entrego bastantes cajitas de terciopelo y se alejo para dejarme escoger

Encontré un par de aretes de Fluorita para mi pequeña Renesmee eran largos y con forma de nota musical son perfectos para ella y para mi dulce Bella encontré una preciosa gargantilla de Citrino, tenia una delicada cadena cubierta de diminutos diamantes blancos con un colgante de Citrino rodeado de mas diamantes, de verdad es hermosa

-¿Me podría dar estas por favor?-le pedí al dependiente mientras le extendía las cajitas seleccionadas

-Muy buen gusto señor, le aseguro que su dama estará encantada

-Bueno tal vez a mi hija le gusten sus aretes, pero de su madre con la gargantilla no estoy muy seguro

-Así que a su señora no le gustan las joyas-supuso

-No es eso, a mi mujer no le gusta que gaste en ella-lo corregí amablemente

-Eso jamás lo había escuchado-_"Este hombre es muy afortunado"_ pensó y no podría estar más de acuerdo

-Por eso me enamore de ella, no se parece a nadie con quien haya tratado antes, ni siquiera cuando éramos novios me dejaba llevarla a cenar-le platique

-Espero algún día conocer a tan desinteresada dama-me dijo con gran respeto

-Estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien-le dije y era la verdad mi Bella era tan dulce que nadie se le podía resistir

-Bueno yo también espero eso-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- y dígame ¿Quiere que se los envuelva?-me pregunto mostrándome ambas cajitas

-No solo embólselas por favor me gusta mucho como se ven las cajas de terciopelo-le explique

-Muy bien entonces permítame ahora se las traigo-y con eso se retiro, pero no antes de llevarse también las cosas de mis hermanos y padre.

-¿Como les fue?-les pregunte cuando se acercaron

-Muy bien, le encontré un par de brazaletes de Rubí a mi Rose, le quedaran geniales-dijo Emmett

-Yo le encontré un hermoso collar de Cuarzo Rosa a mi pequeña Alice-comento Jasper

-Pues yo le encontré un delicado anillo de Esmeraldas y Diamantes para mi linda Esme-termino Carlisle

Esto iba muy bien ya teníamos los regalos para nuestras damas, ahora solo teníamos que llegar a casa sin que mi hermanita se diera cuente de que no fuimos a casar, habíamos estado toda la mañana tratando de no pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo

En ese momento el dependiente llego y nos entrego nuestras respectivas joyas

-Gracias, espero que a sus damas les gusten sus regalos-nos despidió el dependiente después de que pagamos las joyas

-Hasta luego-nos despedimos los cuatro y salimos hacia la florería otra vez

Entramos y al parecer el muchacho que nos atendió nos estaba esperando

-Solo falta un detalle para que sus ramos queden perfectos-nos dijo en cuanto nos vio

-¿Y cual seria?-pregunte _"¿Cómo si no lo supieras?"_ pensó Emmett

-Necesito que escriban una tarjeta para cada ramo caballeros-nos dijo

-Por supuesto

Nos paso unos pequeños papelitos donde cada uno anoto lo que sentíamos por nuestras mujeres y al terminar se las entregamos, el se retiro por unos cuantos minutos y después regreso con cinco enormes ramos de fragantes y hermosas flores

-Caballeros, aquí están sus ramos

-Son muy hermosos, muchas gracias-le dijo Carlisle mientras cada uno tomaba su ramo correspondiente

-Me alegra que les gusten hasta luego-nos despidió después de pagarle y con eso nos retiramos hacia el estacionamiento por nuestros autos, después de acomodar los ramos y bolsas que traíamos para las chicas, comenzamos el camino a casa y con nuestros ángeles

**Bueno este va a ser un mini-fic de tres caps yo se que no tengo ni para cuando terminar mi otra historia pero estaba buscando flores y se me ocurrió algo así jajaja el siguiente cap va a ser con las chicas y los preparativos en la mansión Cullen. Espero que sea de su agrado cuidence adiosin ;3**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 2**

**Bella pov**

Estábamos todas reunidas en un pequeño restaurante fuera del centro comercial, Alice nos había llevado a las cinco de compras (En mi caso en contra de mi voluntad) para comprar un nuevo guardarropa, por que según ella el que teníamos ya había pasado de moda (Y eso que lo compramos hace dos semanas 9.9), pero bueno nos reunimos en el restaurante por que teníamos que alejarnos de los chicos si es que queríamos que todo saliera tal y como queríamos.

Dentro de una semana exactamente se cumplía un año desde que logramos repeler a los Vulturi. Ese día por fin pudimos respirar tranquilos y gozar de nuestra eternidad como una gran familia.

Por ese motivo las chicas y yo habíamos decidido que haríamos una gran celebración, así que teníamos que ponernos a trabajar para poder sorprender a nuestros esposos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto mi niña

-Bueno la idea de la fiesta sigue en pie- nos confirmo Alice- solo tenemos que pensar en los detalles de está

-Muy bien ¿Invitados?- pregunto Esme

-Yo estaba pensando en invitar a todos los que nos ayudaron ese día- les dije

-Me parece una muy buena idea- me dijo Esme

-Si lo es, pero tenemos un problema- dijo Rosalie

-_**¿Cual?**_- preguntamos las cuatro a la vez

-¿Cómo vamos a contactarnos con los nómadas?

-_**Oh**_- le respondimos

Rosalie tenía razón ¿Cómo encontrar a los nómadas?, no era como si los pudiéramos llamar al celular, mandarles una carta o un E-mail

-Podríamos llamar a los que podemos contactar y pedirles que si ven a alguno de los nómadas los traigan con ellos-planteo mi niña

-Que buena idea Nessie- albo Alice casi brincando en su lugar

-Bueno eso ya esta ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Esme

-Los chicos- grito Alice

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte

-Hay que comprarles algo, claro está- me dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Alice, creo que eso es obvio, yo me refería a que si les vamos a decir de la fiesta o no- le explique

-¡Aaaaah!- exclamo Alice

-Yo creo que debe ser una sorpresa- dijo Rosalie

-Yo quiero sorprender a mi papá- dijo Nessie muy emocionada

-Muy bien entonces los sorprenderemos- sentencie

-_**¡Siiii!**_- gritaron todas muy entusiasmadas

-Bueno creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar ¿No creen?- les pregunte mientras me ponía en pie

-Definitivamente- dijo Rosalie muy emocionada

-Bueno chicas paguemos la cuenta y comencemos con los preparativos- nos dijo Esme

Llamamos al camarero que por cierto nos comía con los ojos y le pagamos, salimos del restaurante rumbo a casa ya que teníamos muchas cosas que hacer para la fiesta sorpresa de nuestros caballeros.

Nos subimos al Porsche de Alice y emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa, para nuestra suerte los chicos no iban a estar en casa, habían decidido que, ya que nosotras saldríamos juntas, ellos también harían una salida de hombre y se fueron a jugar baseball toda la tarde.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicimos fue sacar todas las bolsas que traíamos del auto y subirlas a nuestros cuartos, después nos juntamos en la sala y nos pusimos a trabajar, teníamos mucho que hacer y sobre todo teníamos que aprovechar todo momento que los muchachos no nos acompañaran, teníamos que evitar que se enteraran a toda costa. Ellos siempre hacían cosas lindas por nosotras, así que ahora nos tocaba a nosotras consentirlos.

Todas nos pusimos a trabajar Alice se concentro en encontrar las nuevas ubicaciones de nuestros amigos, Las Amazonas seguían en su selva solo que estaban muy adentradas así que no había modo de localizarlas a ellas, así que pasamos al plan B, tratar de encontrar a Nahuel y su tía Huilen, Alice se concentro de nuevo y nosotras rogábamos que ellos estuvieran en algún lugar cerca de algún tipo de civilización.

-Los encontré- grito feliz Alice

-Dime que podemos contactarlos- le rogué

-Para nuestra suerte a Nahuel le llamo la atención nuestra vida rodeada de personas y bueno se compraron una casita cerca de una aldea en el amazonas y lo mejor de todo cuenta con teléfono para poder contactarlos- nos dijo tremendamente emocionada

-¡Viva!-grito Nessie

-Bien entonces comencemos- nos dijo Rosalie

-Si si si, vamos a llamarlos- brincoteo Alice

Como era una llamada importante y muy seria me mandaron a mí, aunque no entendía por que Esme bien podría hacerlo.

Con algo de incertidumbre marque el numero que Alice me proporciono y espere a que alguien contestara, después de un par de timbrazos me respondió la voz de un joven

-Olá

-¿Nahuel?- pregunte queria estar segura de quien me habia contestado

-Se ¿Quem é este?- pregunto

-Nahuel habla Bella

-¡Bella!, que gusto escucharte- me dijo y se escuchaba de verdad muy feliz-¿Cómo esta todo por haya?

-Muy bien Nahuel ¿Y ustedes como están?

-Muy bien, sin mucha novedad-me respondió muy jovial-pero dime ¿A que debo tu llamada?

-Bueno no se si sabes que dentro de una semana, se cumple un año del dia en que nos conocimos-no quería seguir mencionando a los Vulturis

-¿Enserio?, Wow, ya un año

-Si un año y bueno las chicas y yo tenemos planeado hacer una fiesta para celebrar que estamos vivos y nos preguntábamos ¿si tu tia y tu querrian acompañarnos?

-Claro que nos gustaría acompañarlos- me respondió muy emocionado

-Que bueno, pero quería pedirte un favor ¿Si no te molesta?

-Claro que no Bella ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno quería pedirte que de favor les avises al clan de las amazonas, ya que nosotras no podemos contactarlas-le explique

-Muy bien cuando vallamos de camino las buscaremos y les pasaremos la invitación de tu parte

-Muchas gracias Nahuel, salúdame a tu tia por favor

-Claro Bella gracias por la invitación, los vemos después adiós- se despidió

-Cuídense adiós Nahuel- y con eso colgué

-Bueno dos menos, faltan tres clanes y los nómadas- enumero Alice

-Si pero la siguiente llamada la haces tú- le advertí

-Oh, vamos Bella- se quejo

-Nada de Bella

-Tranquilas chicas-nos calmo Esme- Alice, Bella tiene razón es tu turno de llamar

-¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que yo lo digo, ¿Algún problema?- hui Esme se estaba molestando

-Mamá- me llamo Nessie en susurros

-¿Dime amor?-le conteste de igual forma

-Abuelita me asusta-me dijo escondiéndose detrás de mis piernas

-Si a mi también

-No mamá- dijo rápidamente Alice, lo mejor era no molestar a Esme

-Que bueno linda, continuemos entonces- nos propuso dulcemente

-_**Claro**_- respondimos todas

Pasamos la tarde llamando a los clanes, el primero fue el clan Irlandés de Siobhan que por cierto estaba muy emocionada con la idea de la fiesta y para nuestra suerte nos dijeron que Randall y Mary estaban por su actual hogar así que ellos podrían traerlas a la fiesta. El siguiente clan en ser contactado fue el clan Egipcio para nuestra suerte nos contesto Benjamín y nos dijo el y Tia estarían encantados de visitarnos, pero cuando le pregunto al líder de su clan Amun, digamos que el no estaba tan emocionado por vernos, así que al final terminaron aceptando solo Benjamín y Tia, ellos nos prometieron que si de camino veían a Peter y Charlotte le dirían y los traerían a la fiesta.

Por obvias razones, el clan Denali fue el más fácil de contactar, Carmen nos dijo que en cuanto regresaran todos de su partida de caza le avisaría y para que no hubiera problemas con los chicos, se presentarían el día acordado.

-Bueno ya terminamos y justo a tiempo los chicos llegaran en no más de media hora- no dijo Alice

-Muy bien chicas, vayamos a nuestras actividades normales y procuren no pensar en lo que estamos haciendo, no queremos que Edward se entere ¿Verdad?- nos pregunto Esme y todas negamos con la cabeza.

Pasamos la última media hora en terminar de acomodar los pequeños detalles que podían delatarnos delante de nuestros esposos, cosas como el registro telefónico y las notas que habíamos tomado mientras hablábamos con nuestros amigos.

Los muchachos llegaron entre bromas y agitación, supongo que las chicas bloquearon sus mentes por Edward ya que de repente se pusieron muy ocupadas.

-Hola amor- me saludo Edward

-Hola- lo salude y con eso salimos de la sala con Nessie en brazos de su padre.

Esta semana prometía ser ajetreada

**Bueno esa fue la planificación de las chicas si quieren que sean más de tres caps este es momento para decirlo XD hoy no tengo nada que decir, solo agradecerles su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto cuídense adiosin :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

**Cap. 3**

**Edward pov**

Estábamos de camino a casa para la fiesta que nuestras chicas nos organizaron, estábamos muy felices por haber encontrado los regalos perfectos para ellas

-¿A quienes creen que invitaron las chicas?-nos pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No lo se, a las chicas no les escapo nada-les dije

-Espero que sea una gran fiesta-Continuo Emmett muy animado

-Yo solo quiero llegar a casa-les comente

-¡Oh vamos! No me vas a decir que no estas ni un poco emocionado

-Bueno si, pero no es muy importante que digamos para mi

-A mi tampoco me importa mucho la fiesta-me secundo Carlisle

-A mi menos-siguió Jasper

-Son unos aburridos-se quejo Emmett

-¿Creen que a las chicas les gusten sus regalos?-pregunte repentinamente nervioso

-Yo creo que les vana a encantar-dijo un muy seguro Emmett

-De encantarles no estoy muy seguro-dijo Jasper-pero que les van a gustar les vana a gustar

-Yo creo que hicimos un buen trabajo con nuestros obsequios-comento Carlisle

-Eso espero

-Tranquilo Edward te juro que Bella no va a reclamarte nada-me aseguro Jasper

-Lo que pasa es que me pone nervioso lo que vaya a pensar de las joyas que les compre a ella y a Nessie

-Sabes que Bella te ama Edward y bueno si ella puede sorprenderte ¿Porque tu no a ella?-ese fue Emmett en uno de sus momentos de brillantes

-Me sorprendes hermano-le dijo Jasper

-Oye eso me ofende-le reclamo Emmett como si fuera un niño de cinco años

-No es mi culpa que seas el vampiro más infantil que conozco

-Mira quien lo dice vampiro emocional

Esto se estaba poniendo muy caliente

-Bueno al menos tengo un don-reclamo Jasper

-Al menos mi esposa no parece una niña de once años-contraataco Emmett

-Bueno yo no soy un maldito pervertido

-Cálmate Jazzy-le grito Emmett usando el apodo que Alice le puso y que solo ella tiene permitido usar

-No me llames Jazzy, Emmy-le contesto Jasper con el lindo apodo que le puso Rosalie

-Oiga chicos cálmense-trato de detenerlos Carlisle pero como sabrán eso no es posible

-¡Voy a matarte idiota!-grito Emmett

-¡Solo inténtalo tarado!-le regreso Jasper

-Emmett, Jasper-reto mi padre pero otra vez nadie le hizo caso

-Para el auto Edward voy a matar a este vampiro emocional-me dijo Emmett entre gruñidos

-Estas loco si piensas que voy a parar el auto-le dije

-No me obligues a desmantelas tu maldito Volvo-me amezo Emmett

-Con mi Volvo no te metas-medio gruñí medio grite

-¿Y que me vas a hacer caballerito?-me reto

-No me obligues a que le cuente todas tus idioteces a Rosalie-lo amenace

-¡Eres un maldito chismoso!-me grito

-Cállate pervertido y tu Jasper deja de mandarme tu enojo-le grite a mi otro hermano

-A mi no me mires fue culpa de Emmy-me contesto con burla

-Para el auto que te voy a dejar sin hermano-gruño Emmett

-Inténtalo-lo reto Jasper enseñándole los dientes

-Muy bien basta-pero lo ignoramos-¡YA CALLENSE!-nos grito Carlisle ya muy molesto

-Perdón me deje llevar-le respondí a mi padre

-Tranquilo hijo a mi también me esta costando mucho no ponerme a gritar-me dijo mirando a Jasper-¿Cómo los detenemos?

-No lo se-le dije pensando en algo-No me hagan llamar a sus esposas-los amenace

-No lo harías-dijo Emmett tratando de no sonar temeroso

-A menos que quieras que Bella se entere de lo que fuimos a hacer en vez de cazar-me dijo Jasper sintiendo la pelea ganada

-Si si si eso-le secundo Emmett

-Déjenme recordarles queridos hermanos que mi Bella no es la que me castiga llevándome de compras o dejándome sin sexo-ahora el que se burlaba era yo

-Maldicion-rugio Emmett

-Maldito suertudo-Ese fue Jasper

-Ja ja ja-me reí de ellos

-No sabes cuanto te odio-dijo Emmett provocando que riera aun más fuerte y por consiguiente contagiando a Jasper que a su vez les transmitió mi humor a nuestros otros dos acompañantes y pronto los cuatro nos estábamos retorciendo de la risa

-Bueno ya muchachos-trato de hablar calmadamente Carlisle cosa que no le fue posible

Seguimos riendo por un rato más, lo bueno es que estábamos todavía muy lejos de casa y así las chicas no nos interrogarían por nuestras locuras. Nos faltaba alrededor de media hora para llegar a casa ya que estaba manejando a una velocidad más normal porque no queríamos llegar muy rápido y arruinarles a las chicas la oportunidad de dejar la casa perfecta para la fiesta

-Muy bien pronto llegaremos a casa-les comente para que dejaran de reír

-Tienes razón hijo, debemos comportarnos-concordó conmigo Carlisle

-¿Vamos a fingir sorpresa?-pregunto Emmett

-Creo que seria lo más adecuado-dijo pensativo Jasper

-Estoy de acuerdo las chicas se han esforzado mucho para sorprendernos y de verdad se sentirían mal si no lo lograran-Les dije

-Decidido ¡Nos sorprenderemos!-grito Emmett

-Ja ja j aja-nos reimos los cuatro y así continuamos el camino a casa

**Se que es corto a comparación con los otros dos caps pero así me gusto mucho el siguiente será la llegada de los invitados y de los chicos a casa ¡VIVA! XD**

**Otra cosa ya se que tardo mucho pero enserio intento actualizar rápido pero no tengo tiempo el trabajo me tiene muy apurada. Solo les pido paciencia les juro que no la voy a abandonar y aunque ya haya terminado la saga aun seguimos amando a los personajes ¿O no? Hay que seguir con estas adorables historias.**

**Como siempre espero haber aunque sea por un momento hacerlas olvidar sus problemas o penas con mi historia **

**Gracias a **Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen**, **Oveje98** y a todas las que me apoyan gracias Chicas**

**Cuídense mucho adiosin :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

"_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"_

Cap. 4

Bella pov

Hoy es el día de la fiesta.

¡No lo puedo creer logramos engañar a los chicos!

Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que lleguen los invitados, pero lo más importante que tenemos que hacer es sacar a los chicos de la casa para poder preparar todo antes de que lleguen los invitados. Aún era temprano, las 9 am para ser exacta pero debíamos comenzar ya.

Estábamos las mujeres en la sala para dar comienzo a la primera parte del plan que era: Sacar a los chicos de casa

Nos miramos entre todas y con un asentamiento, era la hora de empezar.

-Chicos-llamo Esme

-¿Mande?-pregunto Carlisle cuando los cuatro llegaron a la sala

-Estaba pensando en que deberían salir a cazar. Ya saben un día de chicos mientras nosotras arreglamos la casa-la mentira que inventamos durante la semana es que queríamos hacer cambios en la casa, así mantendríamos lejos a los chicos y podríamos organizar la fiesta sin interrupciones

-Me parece una gran idea-dijo Emmett frotando sus manos, de seguro imaginando a los osos con los que iba a jugar

-¿Seguras que no quieren ayuda?- Aaaah mi esposo siempre tan atento

-No amor, ve y divierte con los chicos, nosotras vamos a estar muy ocupadas y bueno nos distraen un poco-le dije con una sonrisita

-Pero no las quiero dejar. ¿Qué tal si mejor me acompañan?-me dijo mientras cargaba a Nessie y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros

-Edward, no te vas a morir por un día con tus hermanos-le dije tratando de sonar seria, cosa que no logre

-Si Edward, deja de ser tan dependiente de mi hermanita y vamos ya-lo urgió Emmett

-Deja de molestar Emmett-le gruño mi esposo

-Uuuy que genio, mejor ya me voy-se quejó Emmett- adiós chicas-se despidió y salió de la casa a paso humano

-Chicos dejemos a nuestras damas hacer su magia-dijo Carlisle con su inconfundible calma

-Está bien, pero me debes un día de campo con nuestra hija ¿Entendido Isabella?-me dijo mi esposo resignado

-Claro que si amor, haremos lo que tú quieras el próximo fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

-Trato hecho, nos vemos después- nos dio un beso a Nessie y a mí en la cabeza y salió detrás de Emmett

-Nos vemos después señoritas-se despidió Jasper con su tan marcado acento sureño siguiendo a sus hermanos

-Cuídense chicas, cualquier cosa nos llaman-se despidió Carlisle

-Claro amor, diviértanse, oh y no olviden que los quiero aquí a las tres-le recordó Esme

-Tranquila aquí estaremos- y con eso nos quedamos solas

Esperamos hasta que ya no escuchábamos las carreras de los chicos y nos pusimos en marcha

-Aún tenemos tiempo, podemos ir por los regalos de los chicos y después preparar lo de la fiesta-nos dijo Alice

-Me parece buena idea ¿Y a ustedes chicas?-nos preguntó Esme

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Rose

-Para nosotras tampoco ¿Verdad Nessie?-le pregunte a mi hija

-Claro que no mami

-Pues está decidido, vámonos-grito una muy animada Alice y partimos rumbo al centro comercial. Para nuestra suerte y a nuestro modo de conducir llegamos en menos de una hora al centro comercial

-Bueno chicas nos vemos en una hora en el auto ¿les parece?-no dijo Esme

-Claro-gritamos a coro ya que para ahorrar tiempo decidimos dividirnos y que cada una fuera a buscar el regalo de su pareja

Yo me lleve a Nessie y fuimos a conseguir algo para Edward y algo para Jacob

-Mami, ¿Crees que venga Jacob?-me pregunto mi hija

-Claro que vendrá linda, ya sabes que no te puede negar nada-a mitad de semana mi hija llamo a Jacob para que viniera ya que él se había tenido que ir por asuntos que solo el Alfa podía resolver

-¿Y crees que todos los lobos quieran venir?

-Eso no lo sé cariño, recuerda que hay muchos a los que no conocemos muy bien y tal vez desconfíen de nosotros-sabía que los más jóvenes no se sentían muy cómodos a nuestro alrededor, a pesar de haber formado un frente fuerte contra los Vulturis no éramos amigos precisamente

-¿Crees que hayan más lobitos?

-No creo cielo-mi niña está entrando en la etapa de las preguntas _**(N/A: Ni lo habíamos notado ¿Verdad? :P)**_

Entramos en la primera tienda que encontramos, la verdad no sabía que le quería llevar a mi esposo, no soy muy detallista ni nada por el estilo, así que se me va a dificultar un poco

Alice pov

Aaaaaaah! Compras, compras, compras, compras. Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi esposo, había tantas posibilidades que me costaba encontrar la adecuada.

Toda la semana estuve pensando que era lo que le podría comprar. Las opciones más prometedoras eran un libro de la Guerra civil que habían traído nuevo a las librerías de Port Ángeles o ir a una subasta y comprar un rifle de esa época. Por todo lo que me había hablado de esa parte de su vida sabía que ese era el modelo de rifle que él había usado así que era muy buena opción. Pero para la subasta aún faltaban un par de horas y no podía quedarme, también estaba la posibilidad de entrar por teléfono a la subasta pero tardarían en traerme el rifle

Aaaaaaah! ¿Qué hago? ¡MALDICION!

Bueno al diablo voy por el libro y entro en la subasta por teléfono, y así no importa cuando me lo entreguen porque ya tendría que darle hoy, Wow a veces me sorprendo de mi inteligencia e ingenio _**(N/A: Olvido su modestia XD)**_

Rosalie pov

No sé qué comprarle a mi osito, consolas de juegos las tiene todas, aparatos de ejercicio… ni los necesita, joyas no usa, libros no lee. ¿Por qué me toco el hombre más difícil a mí?

Mmmmm… Ya se unas nuevas muñequeras de cuero, ese material hace que resalten sus ya de por si grandes y marcados músculos.

Siiiiii voy por ellas

Esme pov

¿Qué le puedo comprar a alguien que ha vivido más de trecientos años? Mmmmm… es una excelente pregunta.

Supongo que puedo empezar por las librerías, nunca está de más agregar más ejemplares buenos a su colección.

Bella pov

Recorrimos varias tiendas y nada nos emocionaba, esto era más difícil de lo que pensé en un principio.

-Mamá, no encuentro nada- se quejó mi niña

-Yo tampoco linda, pero tenemos que encontrar algo-no era algo que podíamos dejar pasar

Entramos en una tienda de antigüedades, no es porque crea en encontrar algo aquí, pero ya revisamos las tiendas de artículos de novedad y nada, así que entramos aprobar suerte aquí

-Buenos días señoritas ¿En qué les puedo servir?- nos preguntó amablemente el dependiente de la tiendita, era ya un señor entrado en años yo le calculaba unos 60 bien cumplidos

-Eso espero, estoy buscando un regalo para mi esposo y uno para un amigo-le dije

-¿Bueno y como que buscan?

-Ese es el problema no sabemos-le explique mientras Nessie asentía haciendo que sus risos cobre bailaran alrededor de su carita

-Eso lo complica un poco- me dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora-pero encontraremos algo ¿Por qué no me dicen algo de las personas a las que van dirigidos los regalos?

-Mmmmm… pues mi esposo es todo un caballero, muy amable y cariñoso oh y adora la música

-Bueno para un amante de la música no hay nada mejor que unas partituras, pero como sé que es muy especial, permítame mostrarle unas muy hermosas que me acaban de llegar-dijo y salió casi corriendo al fondo de la tienda, mientras lo esperábamos nos pusimos a curiosear por la tienda, había cosas muy hermosas, pero claramente no eran para nuestros chicos, hasta que mi Nessie se quedó viendo algo fijamente

-¿Qué miras amor?-pregunte

-¿Qué es eso mamá?-me pregunto señalando un atrapa sueños de todos cafés y rojos, con cuentas y plumas pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que en la cuerda más larga quedaba colgando un dije en forma de lobo, era plateado pequeño pero muy bien detallado

-Es un atrapa sueños amor

-Me gusta mucho, ¿Para qué sirve?-me pregunto

-Según dicen, atrapa las pesadillas de la gente antes de que te asusten y perturben tu sueño-le explique

-Mami ¿Se lo podemos llevar a Jacob?-me pregunto emocionada

-Si cielo, no hay problema-le sonreí, lo tome en mis manos y regresamos al mostrador para esperar al señor

-Mire señorita-me las extendió cuando estuvo cerca de mi

Wow eran muy hermosas, era un libro de cuero negro muy brillante con intrincados diseños en dorado y plateado. Por dentro las hojas estaban ligeramente amarillentas pero eso le daba un toque antiguo y muy elegante

-Que hermosas-le dije

-¿Verdad que si?-me dijo emocionado el dependiente

-Son muy hermosas, me encantan-le dije emocionada, ya teníamos los regalos

-Entonces ¿Qué dice?

-Que me las llevo junto con ese atrapa sueños –se lo señale ya que lo tenía mi niña en sus manitas

-Bueno ¿Quiere que se los envuelva?-me pregunto

-Si por favor-estos se ponía cada vez mejor

-¿Como que colores le gustarían?- me pregunto cuando saco una gran cantidad de papeles para envolver

-Mmmmm… para las partituras ese de color canela- me encanta como se ve Edward con ese color-Y para el atrapa sueños creo que el café chocolate de haya-le señale, era un color muy parecido a los ojos de mi pequeña y a Jacob le va a encantar

-Bueno entonces en un momento se los entrego-nos dijo y se concentró en su labor

Dimos una vuelta más por la tienda en lo que el señor envolvía nuestros presentes, tendría que traer a Esme a esta tienda, de seguro encontraría cosas muy buenas para sus trabajos de remodelación. Estaba por irme cuando algo llamo, era una pluma punta de metal hermosamente ornamentada, el mango era negro con detalles plateados, destilaba elegancia jamás había visto algo tan delicado, estaba un estuche igualmente hermoso con un frasquito de tinta un varias puntas diferentes.

Ese sería el accesorio perfecto para las partituras de mi esposo

-Señor ¿Podría darme esta pluma también por favor?-dije señalando el articulo dentro de un vitrina

-Señorita, pero que buenos gustos tiene-me felicito el señor cuando saco el estuche de detrás del vidrio

-¿Quiere que también se lo envuelva?-me pregunto

-No, me encanta como se ve es hermoso, ¿Tendrá un moñito para ponerle?-le pregunte con eso quedaría perfecto

-Si claro, venga a verlos-me dijo y escogí un azul metálico a él le encantara

-Muchas gracias señor, nos ha ayudado bastante-le agradecí

-Es mi trabajo, fue un placer servirles-nos despidió y de la mano de mi niña nos encaminamos a la entrada del centro comercial para esperar a mi madre y hermanas

-Mami, encontramos regalos muy bonitos ¿Verdad?

-Si mi amor, tienes muy buen gusto- la felicite

-¿Crees que mis tías y mi abuelita ya nos estén esperando?

-No se cariño, pero hay que darnos prisa porque ya casi es hora de que no reunamos con ellas- le dije apresurando un poco el paso, se nos había ido el tiempo en las tiendas

Cuando llegamos, lamentablemente ya estaban todas esperándonos

-Ya era tiempo de que llegaran, se nos hace tarde-casi grito Alice

-Perdón se nos fue el tiempo

-No se preocupen chicas lo importante es que ya terminamos aquí y podemos seguir con los otros preparativos-nos calmó Esme

-Si chicas ya vámonos aún hay que cocinar para los chuchos y preparar lo demás para los otros invitados-urgió Rosalie

-Rosalie deja de decirles así a los lobos por favor-le recamo Esme cuando íbamos de vuelta al auto

-Perdón mamá la costumbre-se disculpó pobremente Rosalie

-Pues espero que se te quite pronto esa costumbre

-Tratare mamá

Llegamos al auto y partimos rumbo a casa aun nos faltaban muchas cosas que hacer, lo bueno es que cada una ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Esto tenía que salir perfecto

**Bueno volví con otro cap. Lo querían más largo y así va a ser el próximo cap. Van allegar los invitados y pronto va a empezar la fiesta ¡VIVA! **

**Creo que eso es todo, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo que me dan así si dan ganas de escribir XD cuídense mucho chicas adiosin :3**


End file.
